


No-one to care

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Uther find they have something in common after all. They have both lost loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-one to care

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Ryan for Christmas, I don't even celebrate Christmas but it was a reason to write Merlin/Uther smut.

Merlin looked into the great hall, with the feast over the guests had all left. Arthur, being the clotpole that he was, had left his cloak on the back of his chair; Merlin could see it from where he stood in the doorway. He could also see Uther; the great King. He lay sprawled out across the table like a common drunkard. Merlin would have expected to feel victorious at this the, however slight, humiliation of the man who persecuted his kind. But instead he felt sad. Without Ygraine there was no-one to look after Uther, no-one to care for him.  
Merlin stepped forward but towards the cloak or the King he did not know.

He wondered how many nights Uther spent like this. How alone he must feel. How lost. Merlin knew, Merlin understood and in that moment he knew what he was walking towards. Not the cloak, not the King but Uther, the man. In a few steps he was before the king and he gently shook his arm.

“Sire…” He whispered. “Sire…” He continued, getting louder until finally the king stirred, eyes cracking open.

“What?” He groaned.

Merlin watched as he climbed to his feet, swaying. “Sire, I’m here to help you get back to your chambers.”

Uther started towards the door, “I don’t need any help.” He slurred, stumbling forward, having to hold himself up with furniture. Then he paused for a moment and blinked in confusion.

Merlin stepped forward, alarmed. “Sire, what is it?”

That was the moment Uther vomited over Arthurs cloak. Merlin groaned and Uther looked up at him, “I think, I’ll take you up on that help.” He said stumbling over to him, “But you tell anyone about this and you die.”

Merlin nodded as Uther draped his arm over his shoulders, he was heavy, luckily Merlin’s magic helped him stay steady and they started towards Uther’s chambers. Their progress was slow due to the fact Uther had to pause to be sick every so often, Merlin did not envy the servant cleaning the corridors tomorrow. When they arrived Merlin helped Uther over to his bed and pulled his boots off before Uther crawled in under the covers and fell fast asleep. After lingering for a moment Merlin crept out, shutting the door silently behind him.

Uther woke almost fully dressed, his boots rested by his fire and he was in his bed. This was the first night for such a long time that he had made it to his room after a feast. That was when he remembered the servant boy, Arthurs servant. Merlin. Helping him to his room. His gentle touch, this child had known loneliness and loss. Uther was sure of that; he must speak to this boy. Climbing out from under his covers he got dressed in fresh clothes and started towards Gaius’ chambers, he needed something to cure his hangover and Merlin lived there.

When he arrived he found Merlin sitting at the table a mug of warm wine in his hands. His eyes were closed and he was breathing the hot air, smile lay across his face. Uther looked at him for a moment; admiring the high cheekbones and inky black hair, contrasting against his pale skin. Uther cleared his throat and Merlin’s eyes snapped open.

“Sire.” He exclaimed, standing quickly. “I’m afraid Gaius isn’t here. One of the Knights fell after the feast. He is looking at him now.”

Uther looked at him. “Merlin, sit down.” He said gently taking a seat opposite him at the table.” Merlin paused for a moment and sat back down. Uther lifted the steaming mug in the centre of the table and sniffed. “What’s wrong?” He asked

“Wrong?” Merlin asked, sliding his mug aside gently.

“The warm wine. Gaius only prescribes it to people who are ill. The last time I had it was when a lance splintered during a joust.”

Merlin grimaced and lifted his shirt, bandages were wrapped around his midsection. “I was gored by a boar on a hunt a few weeks ago.”

Uther looked in the boys eyes. “And yet you continued to work for Arthur.” He muttered. “Why?”

Merlin flushed, “I, I don’t want to seem like a coward sire. Gaius gave me some pain medicine, today is my first without it.”

Uther nodded. “Of course.” Then he paused, “Arthur is going on another hunt today, if you want to sit it out but still work my manservant will happily go with him. I believe his schedule is only cleaning today.”

Merlin smiled gratefully. “Thank you sire.”

Uther stood up and slid the wine back in front of Merlin. “Now drink.” He said before exiting. When he turned to close the door behind him he looked over at Merlin. “And thank you for last night.” He said softly before walking away.

An hour later Merlin knocked on the council chambers door just as Uther was finishing up some paperwork. Minutes later he found himself with a new servant as Arthur rode off on a hunt. Merlin insisted on holding Uther’s papers as they walked to his chambers. Walking in Uther showed him round and then Merlin wandered off, looking for a bucket and some water to heat over the fire. Uther sat down at his desk and sighed. This was a stupid idea. He could not be attracted to his son’s manservant. Just as he stood up he heard a crash form outside. Marching to the door he flung it open to find Merlin lying on the floor gasping in pain, a bucket of water spilled across the floor. Uther rushed out and picked him up, cradling him in his arms.

“What happened?” He asked, carrying him into his chambers.

“I filled the bucket too much; it pulled my stitches.” Merlin muttered, face crumpled in pain. “I’m sorry, sire.”

Uther looked at him, “Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault.” Then he lay Merlin down on his bed. Sitting on the edge he smiled down at him, “So, who was it?”

“Who was what?” Merlin asked.

“Who did you lose?” Uther asked

Merlin was shocked “How did you know?”

“You don’t become king on just your looks Merlin.” Uther grinned

Merlin blinked, “My dad.” He croaked “He, he died for me.”

Uther looked down at him kindly, “and now you have to live your life fully, you must do your duty. Just so you can feel he didn’t die in vain?”

Merlin nodded, a tear tracking down his face.

Uther hung his head. “I felt like that after Igraine, but trust me Merlin, those who die wish us only happiness. It was his choice to die for you, you owe him no debt.”

Merlin sat up as Uther sniffed and did something he would have never dreamed of, he hugged him. Uther turned his head and smiled before leaning down and brushing a kiss over Merlin’s lips. “Gaius will be here soon.” He said, standing up. “You are welcome to stay there as long as you need.” – and even longer, he thought but could not bring himself to say it, not yet.

Merlin was gone when Uther got back from the council that night. He forced his disappointment deep within himself and pulled off his clothes slipping on a pair of old trousers and sliding under the covers; that was when he found the note.

‘If you want more leave a flower outside your door tonight. If I was mistaken over your intentions don’t bother and I will never speak of this again – Merlin’

Uther sat up, flowers, where could he find flowers of all things. Then he saw the vase of roses on his table and smiled before getting up and placing a rose outside his door.

Merlin slipped into the King’s room with a rose between his teeth. He paused when he realised the room was empty. Then Uther stepped up from behind him and placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin shivered as he was led to the bed and spun to face Uther and –Fuck- Uther was shirtless and so so sexy. Arthur was muscled but Uther was different, rugged, stronger, more in control. At a command from Uther Merlin started to strip, watching as the Kings eyes bored into him, his expression a mixture of lechery, lust and love, need and want, pleasure and everything any religion in the world would teach its followers to disregard. Merlin leaned closer and Uther’s arousal became obvious as their bodies touched and his hands travelled in different directions, his left running through Merlin’s hair and his right gently stroking him before Uther pulled back and tossed Merlin onto the bed then he off his trousers and dripped oil over his cock before climbing on.

“Merlin, Do you want this?” Uther muttered

Merlin looked over his shoulder, “God yes.”

At that Uther thrust forwards, and Merlin cried out in joy.


End file.
